J
King Battler Jr., usually known as J''', is a major character in the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He is initially introduced as an exchange student from Annapolis Academy, but quickly enrolls at Otokojuku after a boxing match with Momotaro. He is a skilled boxer and the son of legendary boxer King Battler. Appearance J has short-cropped blond hair and stern facial features. He usually wears knuckle dusters made of an alloy he calls magnum steel. In his initial introduction, he wears an army green vest and pants, but after enrolling at Otokojuku, he wears a standard Otokojuku uniform, which is depicted as grey in the anime. During his brief appearance in Sora Yori Takaku, J wears a white US Navy uniform, with his Otokojuku uniform jacket draped over his shoulders. He wears the same uniform in Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, but without the jacket. Personality J is very calm and stoic, even in the most vile and hellish situations. He can, however, display frustration on occasion. He appears to be the only current American in the Otokojuku team. He gained respect for Tsurugi Momotaro after the Otokojuku boxing match. Powers and Abilities Techniques J is a high-level boxer who is able to perform the following techniques: '''Mach Punch: J's signature technique. His punches move so fast that they break the sound barrier. * Mach Punch One-Two: Used in his battle against Manjimaru. After throwing a Mach Punch with his left, he threw a right Mach Punch that destroyed his steel breast plate. The punch was so fast that no one saw it being thrown. Ring of Crime: J delivers a punch to a single opponent among a number of opponents standing in a circle, which causes the rest of the opponents to fall over from the Domino effect. Though originally a form of punishment at Annapolis Academy, J retools this to be used in combat. Hell's Dance: J's footwork allows him to move faster than the eye can follow. Jet Sonic Mach Punch: A Mach Punch that causes a shockwave, allowing him to attack from a distance. Flash Piston Mach Punch: A legendary boxing technique where one performs ten punches in under a second. Though legend has it that the strain on the boxer's arm is so great that arm is permanently disabled, J is able to overcome this and use it as his finisher. Flying Crash Megaton Punch: A right thrown at the ground from mid-jump, powerful enough to destroy the ground beneath him. Spiral Hurricane Punch: A punch with enough force to cause a whirlwind, only usable when J's body and mind are at their limits. Triple Blade Jab Special: A self-sacrificial triple jab. Fist of Fury: J's anger allows him to throw a punch with 100% of his body's potential. Corner of Dead End: A high-level boxing technique in which J lures his opponent into the corner to restrict their footwork, then uses the recoil of the ropes to deliver a table-turning punch. History Major Battles * J vs. Tsurugi Momotaro * J vs. Raiden * J vs. Henshouki * J & Raiden vs. Henshouki & Manjimaru * J vs. Phantom Lizard Style Sixteen * J vs. Deng Fu-jie * J vs. Bo Feng * J vs. Gorbalski * J vs. Stanley Gordon * J vs. Zong Jin-qiao Trivia * In Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, J makes an appearance as the USAF Commander-in-Chief, or the President. However, his explicit title as Commander-in-Chief may not imply that he has become the President of the US: it may either be a misinterpretation by Miyashita or simply an emphasis on his military title. * In Kurenai!! Onnajuku which is set 100 years after Sakigake!! Otokojuku, J makes an appearance as a man in the shadow standing up near a wheel-chair on a grassfield as his granddaughter JK wrote a letter to him about how she has changed her mind and instead of returning to USA, decides to enroll in the Onnajuku for real along with a female descendant of her grandfather's comrades, Much like when J choose to enroll at Otokojuku instead of returning to his Annapolis Academy. * It's possible that J might be the last student from the first generation to be still alive as of Kurenai!! Onnajuku which is set 100 years after Sakigake!! Otokojuku because all his comrades from the original Sakigake!! Otokojuku that make an appearance here so far only appeared as a star on the sky implying that they are already dead, this includes even Tsurugi Momotaro who is seen on the sky in the night along with Togashi Genji in one scene too. * The character Souther in the manga series "Hokuto no Ken" shares a slight physical resemblance to J. The resemblance is greater in the anime adaption, in which Souther is also voiced by J's seiyuu, Banjo Ginga. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku Category:Students Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students Category:American Characters